


Roy Mustang and the Adventure of the Golden Idol

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Indiana Jones AU, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Roy Mustang is an acclaimed archaeologist, and he's been on the hunt for this artifact for months with the help of Riza Hawkeye. But when the big moment comes, who will walk away with the prize?





	Roy Mustang and the Adventure of the Golden Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_is_not_my_Penname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/gifts).



> Written as a tumblr prompt for This_Is_Not_My_Penname, featuring the Indiana Jones Au I never knew I needed until now. It's more inspired than sticking straight to the script, but honestly, it all fits so well!
> 
> Please, read and enjoy~

Doctor Roy Mustang stood in front of the podium, carefully eyeing the golden statue that rested there. Here it was, the treasure that had eluded him for so long. The treasure rumoured to have some mysterious power, the treasure that could bring new renown to Eastern University if he were to bring it homesafely for study.

If he had calculated correctly.... Ever so carefully, he shifted reaching out a trembling hand to snatch the idol up, and then quickly deposited a heavy sandbag. For an instant he felt the weight shift. For an instant, the room was still.

"D-Doctor Mustang...?"

He turned, and grinned his signature cocky grin at Riza Hawkeye. Without her he'd never had made it this far. Without her, he wouldn't have found the hidden clues, the maps, known how to get in with the locals. She too, would benefit from this find, with her fathers research grants depending on discoveries like it. Still, her face was tight, stern, worried.

"Hey, hey, everything's all right! It worked!"

And then in an instant, the room shifted.

Her eyes went wide and he only barely ducked in time, a volley of arrows soaring over his head.

"Run! Run Riza! And take this!"

He tossed her the golden idol, knowing she'd protect it, knowing she had a better chance of getting through unscathed with her agility. He didn't hesitate to sprint towards the exit of the ancient temple, dodging yet more traps, deadly spikes and poisons, another volley of arrows, seriously what was with the arrows? He couldn't slow down, even as bottomless pit, because the moment he stopped to breathe, a giant rounded boulder rolled at him threatening to crush him if he didn't keep up the pace.

He only just managed to slide under the final door away from doom and death, and into safety, clinging to his hat for dear life.

"Riza! Riza where are you?!" He scrambled, looking around desperately. She had to be here! There was no way she hadn't made it back into the jungle alive.

"D-Doctor...."

Her voice was faint, eclipsed by a maniacal chuckle he knew all too well. His eyes narrowed as he scanned his surroundings, only to lock eyes with the dark haired man in the impeccable white suit. He'd twisted Riza's arms behind her back, and she squirmed desperately, trying to get away.

"Kimblee. Let her go."

"My my Mustang, gone soft have you?"

"I said let her go!"

The dark haired man laughed again, still holding Riza's hands behind her back. Her little yelps told him that Kimblee was using more force than needed, and he had to fight himself to hold back.

"Well, alright. I suppose she would be more important to you than this." Kimblee's eyes burned brightly as he held up the golden idol Roy had nearly given everything for. He shoved Riza to the ground, and strode off, humming.

"Better luck next time Doctor... My patrons will have a field day with the token you found us~."

Roy could only glare at Kimblee as he retreated. Riza was more important. Turning away from the dark forest, he rushed to Riza's side. Next time, he would win.

Next time, he would be the one to take home glory.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this works best as a set up to a fuller au.... I have some ideas about it too, hah!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Just want to chat? Got requests? I love to hear it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as Fluffmonger for a more direct line, or my random posts!


End file.
